Fuses can be used as circuit protection devices and can form an electrical connection between a power source and a component in a circuit to be protected. In particular, a fuse may be configured to protect against damage caused by an overcurrent condition. A fuse can be constructed to physically open or interrupt a circuit path and isolate electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of overvoltage and/or overcurrent conditions in the circuit. Electrical systems in vehicles typically include a number of circuit protection devices to protect electrical circuitry, equipment, and components from damage caused by these conditions.
In many circuit protection applications it is desirable to employ fuses that are compact and that have high “breaking capacities.” Breaking capacity (also commonly referred to as “interrupting capacity”) is the current that a fuse is able to interrupt without being destroyed or causing an electric arc of unacceptable duration. High-voltage applications require a fuse element (or fuse link) that can handle the energy and arcing associated with an opening of the element of the fuse or circuit. At lower voltages, the arc may not cause serious damage to the metal and plastic portions of the fuse and the fuse housing. However, at higher voltages, extensive damage to the metal and plastic portions of the fuse and its surroundings can occur.